Blackmail
by redambition
Summary: When Rachel catches Finn Hudson breaking the rules, he begs that he will do anything to keep her quiet. Just what will Rachel have in store for him? *Written based on the Finchel Prompts* Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**This fic is written based off of a prompt from The Finchel Prompts on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! **_

"La la la la la la la la la" Rachel sang, ending the last note with a flourish. She had been practicing for about an hour and her throat was starting to get dry. Usually she would have brought a bottle of her fresh made herbal tea with her to avoid such a problem, but she didn't have the ingredients at her apartment. She just hadn't had the time to go to the grocery store in the last few days. Her class schedule, paired with her waitress job, and auditioning for about any off-Broadway show that she heard of took a lot out of her. She often went without things she needed, because she just never found the time.

She had hoped that by now she wouldn't have this kind of dilemma, that she would be gracing the stage every night, and having people cater to her, preparing herbal tea for her. However, that hope was crushed with every callback that she didn't receive. Hopefully the audition this weekend would be the one to make all of her dreams come true. The Purple Playhouse was holding auditions for a production of 'Chicago' and she wanted the part of Roxie so bad she could almost taste it. She was going to rock the audition this weekend, she just knew it.

Deciding that her itchy throat was a sign that she'd practiced enough, Rachel grabbed her things and exited the practice room, closing the door behind her. She wanted to stop by Professor Sylvesters' office to drop off her midterm early. She had worked on it non-stop last night, and the better part of her afternoon after classes. There was no way that she was risking forgetting it tomorrow, or losing it by some freak accident. Professor Sylvester was one you didn't cross.

Rachel shuddered at the memory of what happened to the last person who came into class without their assignment. Sylvester had pulled a giant exercise ball out of her closet and made him do situps in front of the whole class. When the poor guy was finished she made him sniff his own armpits. It was cruel, demeaning, and extremely weird, but the boy hadn't returned to another class without his work.

Finn, she thought was his name. He looked like a nice guy, cute in an all American boy kind of way, but he had brought it on himself. He just seemed, lazy. Any time Rachel looked at the back of the class room where he sat, he was either completely zoned out, or looking over at the work of the blonde cheerleader beside him. It was obvious that he wasn't taking the class seriously, and she couldn't really feel sorry for someone like that.

Making her way down the hall to Professor Sylvester's office she noticed that the door was open. That was odd, it's late she hadn't expected Professor Sylvester to be there, she was just going to drop the midterm into the box.

She also wasn't expecting to see a very firm, very _no_t feminine behind up in the air rummaging around under the desk.

"Um, hello?"

"Ah, shit!" The sound of a thud came from underneath the desk as Rachel brought her fingers to the rape whistle in her pocket.

The behind started to back up as the person came up clutching a handful of papers, revealing none other than Finn, the lazy armpit sniffer.

"Um, it's not what it looks like?" he tried, rubbing a hand through his mop of hair.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked eyeballing the papers in his hand, then it clicked. "Oh my God, you're stealing the answers to our Midterm aren't you?" she cried in outrage, placing her hands on her hips.

"Umm no, no of course not that would be cheating and that's like-"

"Contemptible is what it's like! Contemptible, Deplorable, and just plain wrong!" she screeched, stamping her foot for good measure.

"Whoa, look I don't even know what those words mean, and will you keep your voice down, you're going to get us in trouble!" He whisper-yelled, stuffing the papers back in the desk and shutting the drawer.

"Keep my voice down? You should be happy I haven't called security myself yet, I have half a mind too."

"Look, please just don't okay? Hear me out, please?" he asked, turning his amber eyes on her.

The dramatic eyes were a good touch, she was never one not to appreciate drama.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Yes, I was trying to take the answers, and I know it's pretty bad but you don't understand. I _need _to pass this course. My grades weren't that good last semester, and I got placed on probation. If I don't get at least a C in everything I lose my scholarship, and pack back up for home. I've pulled a solid C in all my other classes so far this semester but it's just this one that's killing me. I think Sylvester's out to get me."

"Or maybe you're not trying hard enough." she huffed, ready to lecture him on the fact that she works, goes to school, auditions constantly, and still managed to do her midterm on her own without cheating _and_ maintain a very healthy G.P.A.

"Look, just please I'm begging you, don't tell. I'll do anything, I'll go home and work on his midterm all night long I promise, just please." he begged turning the eyes on her again. She was learning quickly to avoid those amber orbs of his.

"Anything huh?"

"Anything" he answered, relief flooding his tone.

"Alright, you can give me a ride home for starters. I'll come up with my price, and I'll let you know. Oh, and just so you know, I carry a rape whistle and I know how to use it" she warned, the phrase 'you can't rape the willing' popping in the back of her mind as she followed him out of the building.

* * *

"Okay, here you are lady." he announced, the most words he'd said since they left the school. "You're welcome, I know it was very sweet of me to offer you a lift, so if you want to just forget about everything that happened tonight that would be awesome."

"I'm pretty sure I asked for a ride, you didn't offer. And don't think you're getting off that easy buddy. I'm practically assisting you in a crime here, withholding information, you owe me big" she commented, looking pointedly at her door.

"Technically I didn't commit the crime, I _almost _did."

"Technically will still get you into big trouble, so it's a moot point. _Ahem_, aren't you going to open my door?" she asked sweetly, batting her lashes at him.

Grumbling he got out of his car, walking around to her side to swing the door open for her.

"Thank you, you're too kind." she said, smiling teasingly, earning an adorable half smile out of him. "I tell you what, how about you give me your number and I'll call you when I've come up with a suitable repercussion for my silence." she offered, pulling out her phone to hand to him.

"Fair enough."

Once the number was stored in her phone he handed it back to her, slipped back into his car and drove off.

Rachel walked up to her apartment with a huge smile on her face. She had expected to feel guilt for not turning Finn in, but she kind of did feel sorry for the guy. He was struggling to make it, and was just having a hard time, she could understand that. It had nothing to do with his cute, firm behind, that adorable smile, or those warm amber eyes of his. Not at all.

It had been fun being chauffeured around like that as well. The traffic in New York was horrible, and she wasn't exactly the best driver so she was used to taking the taxi, or riding the subway if she was desperate. Maybe she could get him to continue to give her rides, that could be his payment. And maybe he could even stop and get her the tea and honey that she needed. And she was out of her ice cream too, she would need it for her next movie night with Santana. That wouldn't be too much to ask would it? Certainly not, this was a huge sacrifice she was making for him, just about anything she asked should be fair game. Suddenly she knew what her deal would be. Pulling out her phone she dialed the newest addition to her contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hello again Finn, I'm calling to let you know that I've reached my decision." She could hear a muffled groan, but chose to ignore it.

"Great. So what's it going to be?"

"I would like you to act as my personal servant."

"Servant?!"

"Personal Assistant, if you like that better."

"You can't be serious...you can't just...ugh!" She could practically hear him turning red, his eyebrows scrunching together trying to think of a way out of this.

"You owe me Finn, this is my deal. Take it or leave it." There was silence on the other end until she finally heard a sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll be your _assistant, _just don't go around calling me your servant, slavery ended a long time ago."

"Great!" she squealed, "now I hope you haven't gotten too far, I need some tea."

_**Thank you for the read! Feel free to review!**_

_**OH! And I do not own 'The Purple Playhouse' either, if it even exists.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

"_How are you doing sweetie, any exciting auditions coming up?"_

"Actually yes daddy, I have an audition tomorrow evening for a production of Chicago. I've been preparing myself immensely, I think this might be the one that changes everything."

"_Well that's just wonderful darling, I'm sure you'll be outstanding, you always are. But since you brought up 'the one'...are there any new men in your life I should know about?"_

It was the same thing every time. Her fathers always called, wondering if she was dating, and she never was. It wasn't exactly for lack of trying. Her boyfriend from high school, Jesse, had come out of the closet just a few months after she had given her virginity to him. Needless to say that made her question her understanding of men and relationships. Though she and Jesse still remained friends, chatting on Skype or texting from time to time, the damage from their relationship had been done.

Once she moved to New York for college, she had tried the dating game for a while. None of the guys ever clicked with her, and after dating a secret gigolo she decided it was much easier to just focus on her education and career. Her dads didn't quite grasp that concept so easily.

"Daddy, I'd love to chat more but you know I need to preserve my voice for the audition tomorrow, I've been talking and singing all day already. Give Papa my love! Muah! Okay, bye!"

Hanging up the phone before her father could protest, Rachel walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Finn really was doing a good job at helping keep her apartment stocked with her necessities. She had doubted him at first, she figured he would be lazy, and try to get around doing most of the things that she asked of him.

Not that he didn't grumble about it. It was fun hearing his exasperated tone over the phone, or watching him roll his eyes at her. She wasn't sure if he was dramatic before, or if it was rubbing off on him from her, but it was adorable. The times that she saw Finn were quickly becoming her favorite parts of the day. Only because she enjoyed having an assistant, being taken care of. It made her feel special. That was all.

She would need to get used to feeling special if she landed this role. It could finally be her chance, her big break. She would be getting her foot in the door, possibly be noticed and be one step closer to achieving her dreams. It was crazy, the difference one audition could make.

Taking a look around the empty apartment Rachel began to toy with the label on her water. This was the part that she always hated about auditions. She would think too much about it, work herself up, and be a ball of nerves until it came. She needed something to distract her, so she picked up her phone and texted her best friend Santana.

**Come save me?**

Just a few seconds later, her phone beeped with a reply.

_**The audition is tomorrow isn't it?  
**_

**How did you know?**

_**The only time you're not talking my ear off with that whiny voice of yours is when you're preserving it.**_

Rolling her eyes at her friends' jibe, Rachel walked into the living room to stretch out on the couch while typing her reply.

**Offensive. Nonetheless, do you want to come over and keep me company until I fall asleep? We can watch TV reruns or sappy movies.**

_**As intriguing as that sounds, I can't. I have to work tonight, maybe your manslave can do it.**_

Santana did have a point. It's not like it would be the first time he had come over at night anyway. That first night he brought her tea, and he had been over a few times since to bring her a late snack, or return a movie for her before it was past due. This shouldn't be any different should it?

Correctly guessing Rachel's reason for her lack of response, Santana sent another message, making up her mind for her.

_**Go ahead and call him, have fun ;)**_

Rolling her eyes at her friend's one track mind she scrolled down to Finn's contact to compose a new message.

**Are you busy?**

Cuddling herself in the blanket draped over her couch, she leaned back to await his reply.

_**Does it matter? I'm going to have to do whatever I know you want anyway.**_

Flinching a little at the sting his comment brought, she typed out a reply.

**That's rude. I am not a tyrant Finn, I simply have needs that you've agreed to fulfill. **

_**Right. And what would those needs be tonight?**_

**I just need for you to come over, I need some company.  
**

_**Are you implying that I'm your escort for the night?**_

Blushing at the comment, she rolled her eyes, quickly typing out a reply.

**I suppose that is one way to look at it, but I assure you there will be no monkey business. **

_**Relax, I was kidding. **_

**What time should I expect you? **

Once her message was typed she walked into her bedroom to grab the dry erase board and marker from her desk. When she had the items that she needed she returned to the couch, and picked up her beeping phone.

_**I'll be there in fifteen boss.**_

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Rachel ran for the door, wrapping a handkerchief around the handle before she turned it to let Finn inside.

"Reporting for duty, ma'am" he said, mock saluting her.

Rolling her eyes at him, she wordlessly closed the door, taking his hand to lead him to the couch. Once he was seated Rachel took off towards the kitchen, returning with a bag of Doritos, a bag of kettle corn, and two water bottles.

"Sweet! Since when do you eat Doritos? I didn't think you ate junk food?"

Sitting down on the couch beside him, Rachel picked up the dry erase board and marker. When she was finished she turned the board around to him.

**It is junk, and I will not be eating it. Santana left that bag here the other day and I thought you might enjoy it.**

Finn quirked an eyebrow at her before finally speaking.

"What is this? Did you lose your voice or something?"

Rachel gasped, and started to swat at Finn, almost falling from the intensity of her swings.

"Ow! Hey, stop!" he cried, trying to block her tiny hands.

Rachel finally stopped her attack and reached over for the board again, writing furiously.

**Don't say that, you could jinx me! I have an extremely important audition tomorrow so I'm preserving my voice.**

Finn laughed out loud, placing a hand over his mouth when Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're really serious aren't you?" he asked.

Squaring her shoulders Rachel nodded, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly.

"You're insane you know that right?"

Predicting her swats before they came, Finn grabbed her slender wrists, stopping her.

"Down girl" he teased, taking both wrists in one hand so that he could place an arm around her shoulders and prevent any further attacks comfortably. Rachel finally relaxed into his light embrace before writing a 'you're mean' message out for him.

Finn picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels until Rachel picked up the movie box on her coffee table, pointing at the DVD player to let him know that it was already in and waiting to be played.

"Really Rachel? _He's just not that into you_, that's what you're doing to me?"

Rachel nodded excitedly, patting his knee to rush him along.

"Fine" he grumbled, leaning back while Rachel snuggled a little closer to his side.

Only because it was comfortable.

_**Thank you for the read! Hope you enjoyed! I should be updating soon!**_

_**I Do Not Own Doritos, Kettle Corn, or any other brand mentioned in this story.** **Unfortunately.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee or any of the characters. **_

_**Thank you guys so much for all of the support on this fic so far! Here is another update because I have no life and far too much time on my hands right now. Hope you enjoy!**_

_"You totally got it on with the servant boy last night didn't you?"  
_

"Honestly Santana, you're being ridiculous" Rachel answered, blushing at the memory of watching the movie curled into Finn's side.

"_The kid went over there last night, and showed right back up this morning with your coffee and a ride to this audition. Either he got lucky, or he's trying really hard to."_

"Santana, you are well aware of the arrangement that Finn and I have. He was merely fulfilling his obligations to maintain his end of the deal."

"_Right Rachel, I'm sure that's it. Spending all this time together must be just torture for him. God, you're so clueless. I'm starting to think you have a nub down there or something."_

"Why do I even tell you things?" Rachel asked, checking her watch to see that she had about five minutes until Finn should show up. "I should just talk to the hobo across the street from the apartment building. He would probably be much kinder."

"Y_ou love me because I keep it real, you'd be lost without me. Now seriously, how close are you to bumping uglies with the manslave?"_

_"_Firstly, that's rude Santana. He's my assistant, not a manslave. And I barely even know the guy, much less well enough to become intimate with him."

"_Whatever you say Berry, I'd bet my implants you're blushing right now just thinking about it aren't you?" _Correctly judging Rachel's silence Santana continued, "_I knew it. Is he hot?"_

_"_It doesn't matter really, it's not like anything would come from it if I thought so. This is a strictly professional relationship. Now, speaking of professional aren't you going to ask me how my audition went?"

"_Oh yeah, how did it go baby Barbara?_"

"It went splendid! I nailed my song, and the cold read I was given. The casting director even beamed at me at the end. _Beamed!"_ Rachel declared, bouncing on her heels until she saw Finn's car rounding the corner. "There's my ride, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"_Ah your chauffeur is back. You enjoy that ride_" Santana said wickedly, again making Rachel blush.

"I intend to have a pleasant ride, thank you. Followed by a lovely, relaxing, fornication-free evening home _alone_."

* * *

"Finn!" Rachel cried into the phone. "Finn! Get here now!"

"What? Rachel, I was getting in the shower!"

"I don't care if you were in the middle of having intercourse, I need you here before he kills me!"

"I'm on my way! Hold on!"

Rachel texted Finn where the spare key was, and waited in her place on the center of the couch for him to show up.

About ten minutes later she heard the lock turning and her door came flying open to reveal a very disheveled Finn brandishing a baseball bat. His hair was sticking up in random tufts, his shirt buttons were undone, revealing his chest to her, and he had on two different shoes.

"Where is he? Are you okay? Have you called the police?" he cried, walking further into the apartment.

"No, I just called you. He's hiding Finn, I think he's under the couch" she said shuddering.

Eyeballing the tiny space that was the bottom of the couch, Finn lowered his weapon. "Rachel, what exactly do you think is hiding under the couch?"

"A rat Finn! A big hairy rat! It looked right at me with its cold black eyes, it was looking into my soul Finn." she whispered as if the rat could hear her.

"Really Rachel?" Completely dropping the bat, Finn started to laugh at her.

"It's not funny Finn, my life is in danger. How did it even get in here, I've never seen a rat here before."

"They're tiny Rach, even tinier than you. They get in and out of wherever they want really well. Your building probably just needs to set out poison or something" he answered, turning around to walk out her door.

"Stop! You can't leave me, where are you going?"

"I was going to go put in a request at your buildings office for exterminators, and see if they had any traps for now. Unless you're afraid the big bad mouse is going to sneak attack you while I'm gone" he said, an evil glint in his eyes. "Of course you could always come with me. Come on Rach, jump down from the couch and walk over here."

Looking down at the floor in front of the couch Rachel panicked.

"Finn Hudson, you get over here right now and pick me up so that it can't get me. It's the rules, you have to do what I say!"

Chuckling at her, Finn shook his head, "Oh no Rachel, I would but if I walk over there the rat might get me. I'm getting ready to leave you better be quick."

Cursing him in her mind, Rachel closed her eyes and shot off the couch catapulting herself into Finn's arms.

Adjusting her so that he was holding her bridal style, Finn walked them to the elevator.

"I hate you" she said from his arms, a small pout on her face.

Grinning at her dramatics Finn set her down on her feet and fixed his clothes as they waited for the elevator.

"Say you do? I'd go ahead and fire me then if I were you, be done with me."

"Hmph" she scoffed, "you aren't going to get off that easy. What do you think I am crazy?"

"Yes" he answered instantly, being met with swats by Rachel's hands as the elevator doors opened. "I know you don't want to get rid of me, I'm the best."

"The best at what exactly?" The flirtatious comment slipped from her mouth before she had any control over it.

"Um, well, pretty much everything" he answered smoothly, if a little delayed.

"That couldn't be right. By saying that you are insinuating that you are better than me, a very talented woman, at everything."

"Yeah, that would be about right" he deduced, his own competitive streak flaring up.

"I assure you that you're wrong" she challenged, sticking her chin out.

"You name the game baby, I'll show you how it's done."

His casual use of the word 'baby' threw her off a bit, but not that much. She was as competitive as they came, and she intended to wipe the floor with Finn Hudson. He had made fun of her tonight, and ignored her order of being saved from the couch; he needed to be put in his place.

"Let's do this."

When they returned from the office with two mouse traps, Rachel changed her clothes and got ready for the showdown. He didn't ask questions about where they were going, or what they would be doing, instead agreeing easily and leading her out to hail a taxi.

Getting inside the cab, Rachel smiled wickedly to herself as she gave the driver the address to _Tina's_, her favorite karaoke bar.

_**Thanks for the read guys! And to those of you waiting for the smut, I promise it's coming just be patient. All good things take time! Feel free to review, they make my day!** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Classes are about to start back for me so I probably won't be able to update as often anymore, but don't worry I won't forget about this story and I hope you don't either!**_

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Rachel answered coolly, leading Finn through the doors.

"Bringing me to a karaoke bar for this when all you say you do is sing. Isn't that cheating, aren't you being _deplorable_?"

The smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Rachel brought her heel down on his foot.

"Rachel! You're not on the schedule for tonight are you?" a pretty Asian woman asked, walking over to them once they were inside.

"No, I'm actually here for the contest. Well, _we're_ here for the contest" she amended, squeezing Finn's hand.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"What? NO! I mean, um, this is my..." she looked up to him for some help, but he only avoided eye contact. "Associate. He's an associate."

"Ah, so you brought competition" she commented, eying Finn, "he doesn't know what he's in for does he?"

"He has no idea. I'm expecting him to forfeit."

"No way" he finally piped up, "Finn Hudson doesn't run away from a challenge. I might surprise you."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel pulled him over to a table near the stage telling Tina that she would see her the weekend.

"That lady asked if you were on the schedule, do you work here?"

"Did you figure that out all by yourself?" she asked teasingly, pinching his cheek.

Finn swatted the hand away and tickled her side, "Think you're so funny, don't you? I'm just surprised, you, working? I really can't see it. Blackmailing yourself a slave sounds more likely."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Rachel pointed her finger about to launch into a lecture about all of the hard work that she does, only to be interrupted by their waitress.

"Hi, my name is Sugar, and I'll be waiting on you, what can I get for you tonight handsome?"

"Um, hello Sugar. I'm right here and you could get me a glass of water with lemon" Rachel said, miffed by the fact that Sugar had yet to take her eyes off of Finn. Taking a look around, she noticed that Sugar wasn't the only one.

Rachel only spotted a few men, two being Tina's husband Mike, and Artie the DJ. The rest of what filled the room was all women, of varying ages; even the table of little old ladies in the corner were sneaking glances in Finn's direction.

Maybe bringing him here wasn't the best idea.

"Oh, hey Rachel. Can't you just go in the back and get yourself something? I need to take care of tall, not-so-dark, and handsome over here."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck as Rachel fumed in her seat. "No Sugar, I can't. I'm not working tonight, you are, and you need to act like it before I consult Tina."

Rolling her eyes Sugar finally took both of their orders and fled to the back leaving Finn with a wink.

"She seems nice." Finn commented, taking in Rachel's scowl. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Noticing his raised eyebrow she added "I don't like unprofessional-ism that's all."

"Oh, oh okay. For a second it almost looked like you were jealous."

"Ha! As if Finn" she scoffed, breaking eye contact with him to look at the empty stage. "You sure are cocky tonight, it's going to be a shame when you lose this contest."

"We'll see about that. Maybe I should stop and get you some tissues on the way home, you're going to need them because you bosslady are going down."

"I will not go down!" she said a little too loudly, earning snickers from the surrounding tables and a devilish smile from Finn. Before he could open his mouth to respond Rachel interrupted. "I refuse to continue this squabble with you, I'm going to be the bigger person and let my talent speak for itself."

Sugar approached the table again, with their drinks to take their orders. She acted as if Rachel was actually there this time but her eyes stayed on Finn the entire time she wrote down their requests. Rachel _might_ have accidentally stepped on Sugar's foot after she'd placed her order and stood to write both she and Finn's names on the contestant list.

When Rachel had finished her salad, and Finn his heart attack on a plate; or more commonly known as a triple stacker with loaded fries on the side, Artie finally called for the contestants to get ready. A young, attractive man named Blaine took the stage first. He had a very nice voice, but Rachel wasn't intimidated. She had a mission to accomplish.

A young black woman took the stage rocking a Jennifer Hudson song, followed by two other young ladies who didn't sound like they had ever sang before. Finally Rachel's name was called.

"Hold onto your napkin" she said, bringing her hands up to the corner of his eye "you might need it."

Rachel took the stage, made her song selection for Artie and took the microphone. The opening notes of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' started up and she opened her mouth to start.

She wasn't even a line into the song when she saw Finn's jaw drop.

Spurred on by his reaction, Rachel sang louder. She grabbed the microphone tighter and belted with all of her might. She soared through the notes with a smile on her face, and knew that she had just won.

She held the last note out until the music died and took a deep bow. A few people stood to clap for her, Finn being one of them, and she put the microphone back in place to go back to her seat.

"Wow Rachel, that was just, you're amazing."

"Thank you Finn. I can sign an autograph for you on that napkin or something so you don't go home completely empty-handed."

"It's not over yet Rach" he said thoughtfully as his name was called over the speaker.

Giving his request to Artie, Finn took his place at center stage and the sound of 'Hello, I love you' filled the room. It was a good choice, Rachel hadn't expected it. Nor did she expect the sound that came from his lips.

Finn actually had a really nice voice. It was a little rough around the edges, but it sounded good, it was raw, and _sexy_.

His eyes met hers as he sang. He could see the surprise on her face, and he winked, causing her to flush a little more. This wasn't good at all.

Despite his decent voice, and the fact that he was making her squirm a little in her seat, Rachel knew that it wouldn't be enough. Her vocals were amazing tonight, he would have to step his game up big time if he wanted to win.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Finn took the microphone from its stand and jumped down from the stage and into the audience. The women seated in front of him all squealed in delight as he approached the table, singing directly to them.

And here she thought he was over his cheating days.

The women fawned over Finn as he continued to serenade them, until he moved to the next table, and finally to Rachel's. Walking around her chair, he paused directly in front of her, leaning in and lifting her chin with his finger to sing the next line.

"_She holds her head so high, like a statue in the sky."_

Finn dragged the same finger down the skin of her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

"_Her arms are wicked and her legs are long..." _

Flushed, and probably an embarrassing shade of red, Rachel sat locked in his gaze until he spun away and onto the next table without a glance back at her.

Finn continued to move through the room, teasing and singing to almost every table. As the final notes approached, Finn made his way back to the front, dropping to his knee and singing to the table of little old ladies.

Finally when the song was over Finn stood, but not before receiving a few pinches on the cheek from the elderly women. He carried the microphone back up to its stand and came back to take his seat next to a recovering Rachel.

"So what did you think of my performance Rach?"

* * *

"I can't believe you won!" she cried when they got outside of the building. "That trophy should be mine, I deserve it!"

"Obviously not, the people voted and they chose _the best." _

"Ugh, you cheated and you know it! Using those poor women's hormones to your advantage, its despicable!"

"Those women? Does that not include you?"

"Don't change the subject! You cheated, I demand you hand over my trophy now!"

_"Your _trophy? It's mine Rachel, I won it fair and square, you're not getting it."

"Do you even know the meaning of fair and square? I still don't believe you passed that midterm on your own. I think you bullied that poor Jewish boy Jacob into doing it for you like some of those other guys do."

"That's none of your concern..." he answered, looking away and waving down a taxi.

"Cheater! I knew it, now hand over the trophy that I deserve!"

Finally a taxi pulled up to the curb, and Finn opened the door for her before sliding in himself.

"I'll give it to you that your voice is amazing, like really, I don't know how your not already the biggest thing on Broadway." A smile spread on Rachel's face at the compliment, as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But my performance was clearly better. Yours just lacked a certain...sex appeal. It's not your fault."

"I'll have you know that I possess plenty of sex appeal! I simply don't feel the need to display it cheaply in a karaoke contest for the sake of cheating!"

"Sure Rachel, whatever you say" he coo'ed, patting her knee.

"I'll show you" she promised, shouting at the taxi driver to step on it.

* * *

Rachel stepped into her apartment, pulling Finn in by his sleeve. She pushed him down on the couch, and walked to her bedroom to grab her iPod.

He had no idea how sexy she could be, but she planned on showing him.

Truthfully, she planned on showing herself too. The character that she had auditioned for, Roxie, was a very edgy, sensual character. She was a singer and dancer in a bar, putting on sexy shows for a living. For Rachel to portray that character she was going to have to embrace her body, become comfortable with it. She needed to feel sexy in order to portray sexy, and she was about to get some good practice with Finn.

Plugging her iPod into the speaker on the table, she flipped through her list until she found what she wanted.

The music of 'Fever' started to play as Rachel slowly unzipped and removed her jacket. When the garment was off, she threw it to Finn, who sat on the couch motionless, his eyes trained on her.

Pleased by earning his full attention Rachel turned her back to him, switching her hips to the music as she winked at Finn from over her shoulder. She walked over to grab a chair from the kitchen, bringing it back to sit in front of Finn. She sat down in the chair, her knees together before spreading them apart slowly and whipping her hair down then back up.

Rachel could hear Finn blow a gust of air through his lips, and the sound pushed her on.

Standing up and flipping the chair around so that she was straddling it, she brought her hands up to tangle in her hair while she rocked her hips slowly to the music. She allowed her hands to descend from her hair, to trail down her body. She ran her hands up and down teasingly, biting her lip at Finn, an evil smile on her face.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was doing. She had intended to portray sexy to prove her point, but she hadn't expected to feel quite the way that she felt now. Her heart was racing, her palms were starting to sweat, and the sound of Finn's labored breathing along with the picture of him gripping the cushion beside him, were making her throb in places she hadn't in a very long time.

Lifting herself from the chair, she stalked over to the couch, never breaking eye contact with him.

She spun to sway her hips invitingly in front of him, before turning again and dropping to her knees. She scratched her nails from his kneecap up to his thigh then up to his chest before gripping the shirt and pulling herself up.

Rachel placed a knee on either side of his lap, straddling him. Still gripping his shirt leaned back as far as she could while rolling her hips. When she came back up, she rose up on her knees to roll her hips like she had a hula hoop then dropped back down as the song came to an end.

They were both breathing heavy, still maintaining eye contact. Rachel was so close that she could feel his breath fanning over her face, and she leaned closer welcoming it. Just the slightest movement and their lips would be touching.

_**Snap!**_

"Ah!" Rachel screamed, the sound finally breaking the spell they were under. "What was that?! It's the rat, it's back isn't it?!" she cried, clutching at Finn's shirt as he stood.

"Actually, yeah you're kinda right Rach" he answered, looking over the back of the couch bhind them. "No, don't look, it's um, dead."

"Oh no! This isn't considered animal cruelty is it? You don't think it's ghost will haunt me?"

Finn chuckled at her, walking into the kitchen to grab her dust pan, broom, and a plastic bag so he could dispose of the creature.

"Nah babe, I think you'll be fine. If it does, I'll come back, or you can keep my bat."

"Thanks for this, for coming to help me and all."

"It's my pleasure boss" he answered, returning with the bag behind his back.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel pushed forward, digging for information.

"I was joking earlier, when I said I didn't care if you were fornicating that you had to come help me. I wouldn't really force you like that. Had you been in the process of being intimate with someone, I would have called the Ratbusters or something."

"Rach, I don't think there's any such thing as 'Ratbusters', it's only ghostbusters. And I'm not involved with anyone like that right now anyway so...what about you? You had to learn those moves somewhere."

"I'm not...my schedule keeps me very busy, there's not much room for romance on the road to stardom."

An air of awkwardness dropped over them as Finn looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course. Well, um, it's getting pretty late so, I'm gonna go."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing boss" he answered, taking the trophy Rachel held out to him, and walking out into the hall.

Rachel watched his retreating form, until he turned back, shoving the trophy back to her.

"You should keep this, you _definitely_ deserve it." he winked, leaving Rachel alone in the doorway, a huge grin stretching her face.

_**Thanks for the read! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Thanks guys so much for your support on this fic! It's been crazy! Hopefully I'll be able to update in the next few days, but for now here's the next chapter!  
**_

"You're avoiding him."

Rachel rolled her eyes, setting the bowl of kettle corn down on the coffee table in front of Santana.

"I am not avoiding him Santana, I just haven't needed him for anything lately. I'm sure he appreciates the break anyway" she added, shoving the kettle corn closer to her friend as a distraction.

"Oooh you got the kind with chocolate and caramel drizzled on top, mama likes" she said, digging in to the bowl. "But I know what you're doing and I'm not letting this go. Why are you ignoring the servantboy?"

"Santana, how many times do I have to tell you that's rude?"

"Maybe I'm being rude, but you're being stubborn. I haven't seen you smile this much since, I don't even know when Berry, and it all started when manslave came into the picture."

"That's ridiculous, we both know that I maintain a bubbly personality, with or without certain men in my life" Rachel shot back, standing to go to the kitchen and grab them water bottles.

"Oh really? So you haven't been on edge the last few days? Calling me nonstop to keep you company since you're _avoiding_ him? Admit it, you miss him."

"Maybe I miss-"

"Don't you dare try to give me some crap about maybe missing his services or something. Unless you've been keeping secrets from me we both know you haven't even accepted the right kind of services from him. Well unless you count the other night you gave him that lap dance and almost wet yours-"

"Inappropriate!" Rachel screeched, pointing the bottle at her.

"So that's what this is" Santana stated knowingly, noticing Rachel's blush.

"What do you mean?"

"You're totally thinking about jumping his bones aren't you?"

"Santana! I, what? No, I couldn't..."

"Holy crap, sexually frustrated Rachel Berry. Why did you blow him off? You could've already-"

"No!" Rachel interrupted, standing from her seat on the couch "I've told you, our relationship was strictly professional. What happened the other night was an experiment gone a little too intense on my part. It's nothing uncommon for me to get too passionate about my endeavors, that's it. Now, I'm going to use the restroom, feel free to put on whatever movie you brought." And she was gone.

"Stubborn ass" Santana mumbled. Rachel was ruining one of the best things that had happened to her, and all because she was too scared and stubborn to do anything about it. Well, maybe all she needed was a little push.

"That's what best friends are for" she smiled to herself, picking 'The Conjuring' from the pile of movies.

* * *

"You can't leave San" Rachel cried, holding onto her friends' wrist. "I had to watch that horrendous film with you, now you have to stay with me. You know I can't sleep alone after watching those movies!"

"Hey, I didn't hold a gun to your head and make you do anything. You knew that I had to work in the morning, and so do you."

"Please San, don't go!" Rachel tried again, following Santana to the door.

"Stop whining I have to go home" Santana moaned, opening the door and stepping out. "Maybe you should give the manslave a call, you might need him." she called over her shoulder, hiding her smirk from Rachel.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Finn, I'm sorry to call so late."

"It's no problem Rach, its not like its the first time." he answered, stepping inside the apartment. "I see you kept my bat, is there another mouse?"

"NO, at least I hope not." she said, clutching the bat tighter.

"So, what's up?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"It's just...look don't laugh, okay?"

"I make no promises."

"Santana made me watch a scary movie with her earlier, and I, well I have trouble being alone when I have the images in my mind and..."

"You're scared" he finished, his lips pulling up into a half smile.

"Maybe a little" she whispered, dropping her head.

"Hey its okay" he said softly, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. "My brother Kurt can't get through a scary movie at all without completely freaking out."

"Aw, I didn't know you had a brother" Rachel said smiling, taking his hand to lead him towards her bedroom.

"You didn't ask..umm, Rachel where are we going?"

"I might have forgotten to mention this part over the phone, but, I was actually hoping you would stay the night here...just so I'll feel safer. Only if it's not a problem" she rambled, pausing in front of her door and turning her big brown eyes on him.

"Who am I to deny the boss's orders?" he stuttered out, nodding his head. "Do you have a sleeping bag or anything that I can make a pad on the floor with?"

"Well, I thought about that" she replied, scratching her sleeve. "But if you're on the floor I won't be able to see you; if I wake up and I don't see you I'll freak out. Or what if you make a noise in your sleep and I think you're the ghost and I attack you? Plus, if you're down there you're even more vulnerable to the demon monster" she explained, waving her hands.

"Okay, so you're saying I should sleep on your bed...with you?"

"Well, yes." she answered, walking ahead of him and into the room without turning on the light. "It shouldn't be awkward or anything. We're both adults, and we're comfortable around one another right?."

"Right."

She took his hand to lead him through the dark room and over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, Rachel placed the bat between them and settled under the sheets. Finn waited for her to get comfortable, and laid on top of the covers, stretching his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing Finn, get under the covers."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Rach?"

"I'm positive. The monster in the movie would tug on the girls' feet when they weren't under the blankets. If it were to grab you simply because you were being a gentleman I would feel just awful."

"Aw, that's sweet Rach." he said, swinging his legs over the edge so that he could get beneath the blanket.

"Mostly I'd be upset that if it got you then you couldn't protect me, and there would be no one to fetch me coffee in the mornings anymore" she teased from her side of the full bed.

"Is that right?" he asked, reaching out to tickle her underneath the covers, causing her to squirm closer and closer to the edge.

"Ha ha! Stop Finn! Stop, I'm falling!" she yelled through her laughter, her bottom on the edge of tipping over the edge.

Figuring she was just saying it to make him stop, Finn continued his relentless tickling until he felt Rachel slipping.

"Oh shit, Rach!" Finn grasped her around her slender waist, catching her right before she fell off. He rolled over, using the momentum to pull her up, resulting in Rachel lying on top of his chest.

"You tried to kill me! You're just as bad as the ghost! I thought I was safe with you" she pouted, bringing her small fists down on his chest.

Finn caught her hands in his own, holding them to him.

"You are babe, I got you didn't I?" he asked, stroking the back of her hands.

"Yeah, yeah you did" she answered, losing herself in the warm amber eyes, until she remembered the position they were in.

Rolling herself off of him and onto her side, she straightened out her night shirt, shaking the inappropriate thoughts from her mind. She had to stop letting this happen, the close proximity to him was affecting her in scandalous ways, but she knew it was one-sided. Dwelling on it would only lead to hurt.

"Um, well I hope you sleep well Finn, goodnight" she said, turning her back to him.

"You too Rach, goodnight."

* * *

Rachel awoke before her alarm clock. She felt the sun streaming through her window, the heavy weight draped over her side, and something poking into her behind.

Finn.

Somehow during the night she had ended up in his arms, the little spoon to his big one. The heavy weight she had felt was his arm cuddling her to him, and she could only imagine what it was that was poking her in the behind. Unable to resist, Rachel arched her back, rubbing against the hardness she felt.

It was cold and smooth, almost too smooth. That couldn't be right. Leaning back a little closer to the feeling, Rachel noticed that it felt like...well like there were two of them back there. One was cold, and one warm.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Rachel slowly raised her arm, bending it to reach behind herself. Her hand flexed, reaching for what was poking her, until she grasped it. The cold, hard, smooth culprit.

The baseball bat.

Pushing it down, towards the foot of the bed, Rachel scooted back until she felt the other half, until she felt Finn.

He wasn't cold at all. He was warm, and smooth in a natural way, a good way. A really good way.

Completely ashamed of herself, and knowing that she would regret it if he woke up and caught her, Rachel arched her back into him. Rubbing herself against him was setting off fireworks in her head, and other lower places of her body. He felt so big behind her, she fit into his embrace perfectly.

"_Mmm_" she moaned, grinding a little firmer against him. She could feel him hardening even more behind her, causing her to squeeze her thighs together.

Some part of her mind knew that this was crazy, that she was being perverse and taking advantage of him. The larger part of her mind though, could only focus on the pleasure. The hard feel of his body against her, the heat seeping into her from his skin, his warm breath fanning over her neck, it was enough to make her eyes roll back into her head.

Rachel wiggled under Finn's arm, scooting herself upwards so that Finn would be rubbing her in a more intimate place. A place that was throbbing with want.

_"Oh_" she moaned as soon as they came into contact. She raised her hips, grinding onto him again, clawing the sheets beside her.

"_Ungh_" he groaned behind her, shocking her into stillness. She couldn't tell if he was awake, but his arm around her tightened, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

Incredibly turned on by his groan, and the possibility of him being awake encouraging her, Rachel started to grind harder, holding onto his forearm and chewing on her lip. Giving in to the built up tension she swiveled her hips, simulating riding him through their clothes, until the throb between her legs became almost unbearable. Her muscles were tightening, she was barely hanging on... she was almost there...

_"Ain't nothing gonna break my stride! Nobody gonna slow me down, No-oh!"_

"_Oh God!_" she screamed, the combination of her release, and being shocked by the music making her shoot up in the bed panting.

"Rachel? Rachel, what's wrong, did the mouse grab your feet?" he asked, his voice filled with sleep. He too sat up in bed, his eyes half open and half closed, stretching out his long limbs.

He clearly hadn't been awake, he didn't remember anything. She should've known, it would always be one-sided.

"No, I...uh" she stuttered, scrambling up from the bed to grab her robe "I just really need to get ready for work. You can just get dressed and show yourself out. Thanks for staying and, everything."

"What?"

"I like to get to work early, be on top of my game you know? So, I'm going to start getting ready" she said, walking into the bathroom, never making eye contact with him.

"Okay Rach, will I talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure, uh-huh! Bye Finn!" she called out over the sound of the shower starting.

She waited until the door closed before she stripped, and got into the shower, letting the hot water soothe her. She leaned her head against the shower wall, rubbing her temples.

What had she gotten herself into?

_**Thanks for the read! Not the best chapter I've ever written but I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon!**_

_**Reviews make my day/night!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Because I couldn't sleep, and I have succumb to peer pressure. Enjoy!**_

"Well, I didn't expect to be seeing you again so soon. Can't get enough of me?" Finn asked cockily, getting out of his car to walk to the bench Rachel was occupying.

"I need your help or I wouldn't have called. Help me up?"

Noticing for the first time the bag of ice she was holding to her ankle, Finn stooped down to investigate.

"What happened Rachel" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I had an accident in the kitchen, I don't think it's sprained or anything, but it's swollen and I can't work with it like this. Tina let me go early."

Finn stood slightly, and lifted Rachel's arm around his neck. He scooped the small girl into his arms, and carried her over to the car, holding the ice pack in one of his hands.

"What do you want me to do? I'll take you home and I can go get you medicine, or soup or something."

She couldn't help but smile at his kind words, it seemed like he really cared. Maybe he did.

"I have both medicine and soup at home Finn, though I don't know how much soup will help my ankle." Rachel drew in a breath as Finn set her down in the car, "careful babe, it's sore."

She clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she had called him. He was not her babe, and she wasn't his. This was getting a little bit too comfortable.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Finn fastened her seat belt and closed the door. He walked around to his own side and slipped in, noting Rachel staring out the window, away from him.

"Okay, you're acting really weird Rachel, like out of the ordinary weird, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Rachel shrugged, continuing to avoid eye contact, "That was offensive. And what makes you think there's anything wrong? I'm just in pain."

"Maybe so, but you were acting different this morning too. Am I missing something here?"

Blushing crimson at his words, knowing exactly what he had missed, Rachel dropped her head.

"No, of course not. It's just been a long day."

"You're lying" he finally said, after staring at her for a few seconds. "I can tell."

"Ha" Rachel scoffed, "And how can you tell?"

"Well for starters, you asking that just proves my point. And I know you, that's how I can tell."

"Oh, you know me?"

"Yeah I do. I know that you're a terrible liar. I know that you have a secret woman-crush on Megan Fox, but I think that's pretty hot. I know that you have four different kinds of crying, and three different kinds of laughter. I also know that you spend too much time in your own head. You need to relax Rachel, let yourself be happy."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe the words that had just come from Finn's mouth. That had to be the sweetest, most caring thing anyone had ever said to her. He paid more attention to her than she had realized, maybe she didn't give him enough credit.

"Your right, I'm sorry. Everything you just said was true." she said, finally looking over at him.

"I know it was. Including the part that you were lying to me about something. What is it Rach? You can tell me."

Rachel wanted to spill, but she couldn't, not just yet.

"I can't tell you. I might eventually, but not right now."

"Fair enough, I can wait" he said, parking his car in front of the building.

* * *

"What the hell shortie?" Santana yelled, eying the tall man carrying her best friend. "Is this the manslave? He's freaking huge."

"Santana manners!" she chided from Finn's arms. "Finn, this is my best friend Santana; she's a bit crude if you hadn't noticed. Santana, this is Finn. Be nice."

Rachel handed off her keys to Santana who opened the door. The trio walked inside and shut the door, Finn never putting Rachel down.

"You don't have to hold her hostage up there, if you put her down I'm pretty sure she can't run away" Santana said to Finn, sizing him up. The poor guys eyebrows shot into his head, and he looked to Rachel for guidance.

"Give him a break San, you just met him."

"And? Are you going to tell me what happened to you for me to have to leave work?"

"I, well, I had an accident back in the kitchen area and I hurt my ankle pretty bad. It's not too serious, but I might need some help getting around for a few days. I was hoping you could help me get a bath and get in bed."

Santana stared at her best friend, then at the man holding her. He was gazing at Rachel like she was the only person in the room, something men didn't typically do when she was around.

"Yeah, I'll help you."

Finn placed Rachel on top of the toilet seat in her bathroom while Santana went to grab her some fresh clothes. When she returned with the garments, she pushed Finn towards the door, pointing to the bed.

"Stay."

About two minutes after the water stopped running Santana came out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Umm, hi." he said after the Latina stared at him for a few seconds.

"Listen Gigantor, that's my best friend in there and she's fragile."

"I see that, she was wincing a lot when I moved her at first, I can't believe she hurt her ankle so easy."

"No idiot, I mean emotionally. She's emotionally fragile."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Rachel's gotten the shaft from a lot of guys in the past, and I don't mean in the good way. I don't want to see her get hurt. You two have been spending a lot of time together and-"

"Oh we're not like that" he interrupted, "Rachel and I are just-"

"Yeah yeah, you're just associates, or friends, or whatever you call yourselves. It's a "professional relationship", but the eyefucking you two were just doing in the bathroom says different."

Finn floundered for a response to her words but couldn't find one. She could see right through him.

"I don't know you, but you make her happy and that's all that matters to me. It just better stay that way."

"O-okay" he stammered, completely intimidated by the slender woman.

"I have to go back to work now, so I'm leaving you in charge. Take good care of her." Santana smiled, grabbing her things and letting herself out of the apartment.

Taking a deep breath, Finn walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yeah?"

"Rach, Santana had to get back to work, so I'm going to stay with you. Is that okay?"

"Oh. Yes that's fine" she paused, "do you want to come in?"

The door opened slowly, Finn walking in with a hand over his eyes.

Rachel giggled at his behavior, even more so when he walked straight into her counter.

"The bubbles are covering me Finn, you don't have to do that."

"Oh" he said, dropping his hands and turning around to take in the sight of her. Her body was completely submerged in a sea of bubbles, only her injured leg sticking out, resting on the side of the bathtub.

She tried not to laugh at his expression, his eyes glued to the only piece of exposed skin. It was cute.

"So how's the ankle feeling Rach, any better?" he asked, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"It's about the same" she answered, stretching her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"Nothing, you know sometimes your muscles just get a little stiff."

"That I can help with, if you want" he offered, standing up from his seat.

Rachel just nodded, and sat up a little higher, looking down to make sure her breasts were still covered.

Finn sank to his knees behind her on the floor outside of the bathtub. He rolled up his sleeves, and started to massage where her neck and shoulders met.

"_Oh_, that's nice."

Finn just smiled, and continued to massage her. He focused on her neck and shoulders, then went lower, rubbing circles into the muscles of her upper back.

"Feels so good, Finn" she moaned, leaning her head forward to give him more space to work. His hands were like magic, sending her back to that place she had been this morning.

The feelings he was bringing with his hands, the memory of the way it felt to lie in his arms, and the echo of the words he had spoken earlier in the car, had Rachel's body buzzing as she threw caution out the window.

She lifted her arm to tangle her fingers in his hair, "Don't stop."

"I won't. Tell me what you want Rach."

"I want you to touch me." she answered quietly.

"I am touching you babe."

Rachel used her other hand to lead Finn's away from her back, and around to her breasts. He didn't hesitate, as soon as his hands were in place Finn started to knead the smooth skin, drawing louder moans out of her.

He continued to knead her, as Rachel pulled him by the hair, bringing his mouth down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He kissed the space, lightly biting the skin, then soothing the mark with his tongue as he massaged her breasts.

When the feeling wasn't enough, she grabbed his hands, leading them farther down her body.

"More."

Finn slid his hand down, circling the small bud with his fingertip a few times before dipping it into her body.

"_Oh God" _she whined, lifting his head to fuse her mouth to his. The already heightened feelings exploded when their lips met for the first time. His tongue stroked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she was all too happy to grant it.

His tongue thrust into her mouth in rhythm with his finger, swallowing her moans as Rachel tangled her hands in his hair again.

He brought one hand up to fondle her breast while he alternated between massaging the bud then thrusting his fingers into her. Finn brought his lips back to her neck sucking on the side, biting down on the tender skin.

Her body was trembling, she gripped his hair, and clutched at his arms to keep herself grounded as the orgasm ripped through her, his name falling from her lips.

"Ow babe" he said, releasing his hand from her death grip and rubbing his head "you're like, super strong to be so tiny."

"Shut up" she giggled, reaching back to land a punch at him.

"Hey, don't you know you're not supposed to beat the help? That's abuse" he teased, dodging the weak punch.

"Fine. How about you _help_ me get out of this bathtub."

Finn walked over to grab a towel from the counter where Santana had left it, and brought it back to Rachel. He lifted her into a standing position, her weight resting on her good foot as he simultaneously ogled her nude form and wrapped the towel around her body.

"Soo...what now boss?" he asked, looking down awkwardly.

"Well, you're staying right? To take care of me?"

"Yes" he answered quickly, looking back up to her face.

"Good, I think you should help me into bed..." she said suggestively, watching as his face lit up in a brilliant smile and he whisked her up into his arms.

"Your wish, my command boss."

**_Thanks for the read! I will be updating soon, hopefully. I make no promises! _**

**_Smut is not really my forte, but I'm trying! As always Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Oh and if you haven't already, check out my other two stories! Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**Gold stars to anyone who catches my Kevin Hart reference! (which I don't own either.)**_

_****Wankiness Alert****_

Finn walked them into Rachel's bedroom, laying her down gently on top of the sheets.

"Anything else I can do for you boss?" he asked, leaning in close to her face.

"Kiss me" she breathed, her eyes locked onto his.

Finn closed the small distance, bringing his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Careful not to jostle her injured ankle, he laid on the bed next to her, placing an arm under her neck to hold her closer.

They continued to kiss, her guiding his hands under the towel to roam her body as she pleased.

She was going to do it, Rachel Berry was going to have sex for the first time in forever. Her entire body was screaming at her to do it, and the hardness pressed up against her thigh said that he was just as willing.

She couldn't believe that he was aroused by this, by her. But he was a man, and it was a natural reaction for them she supposed. It made her feel bad, to think that it would mean more to her than it ever would for him, but she wasn't going to think about that. She was going to focus on the feelings he was bringing her, and the fact that he was at leas willing to participate.

All this time she should have listened to Santana about requesting special services.

She used to keep a pack of condoms in her bed-stand, but they might very well have been expired by now. Reaching over to open the drawer, she pulled out the box and tore one off of the ream, Finn's wide eyes on her the entire time. She checked the date, and was pleased to see that it had not yet expired.

Rachel placed the condom in Finn's hand and closed his fingers around it.

Finn's eyebrows shot into his forehead. "You want me to-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sound shocked them both, the condom flying out of Finn's hands and up into the air.

'Who's that?"

"I have no idea" she said, trying to remember if she had anything planned for tonight.

"Rachel honey, if you don't open up we're going to assume you're in trouble and beat down the door!" her daddy's voice called through the door. "Well, your Papa will beat down the door."

"Oh my God, its my dads!" she cried, watching the color drain from Finn's face. "I'm coming daddy! Just a second!"

Rachel wrapped the towel back around herself and jumped up from the bed, remembering too late her sore ankle.

"OW!"

She fell backwards onto the bed, holding her ankle up close to her body. Finn rolled over to where she lay, finally back in motion after the news of her fathers showing up. He reached for the leg, elevating it for her.

"It's okay baby, you shouldn't have gotten up so fast."

_"Ahem."_

The two heads snapped toward her bedroom door.

Her daddy, Hiram, looked ecstatic, his eyes bouncing between Finn and Rachel. Her papa, looked a lot less excited, his eyes focusing on Rachel's lack of clothes, and the condom laying at the foot of the bed.

"What is this we have here Rachel, weren't you going to introduce us to your...?" he trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"How did you get in here? Did you really beat down the door Papa?"

"No" Hiram interrupted, "He found your spare key. Now, this is your...?" he asked again, the same hopeful glint in his eyes.

She knew what he wanted to hear, the same thing he always wanted to hear when he called. She also knew what her Papa had better hear, or Finn might lose some very valuable body parts.

"Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend, Finn." She announced, grasping Finn's hand in her own. She looked up at him, trying to convey for him to play along with her eyes. Though he looked a little bit shocked at first, he finally recovered, squeezing her hand and smiling at her fathers.

'Well isn't this just lovely" her daddy chirped, interrupting her Papa before he could speak. "Why didn't you tell us dear?"

"It's, well it's kind of a new development."

"Will the boy be joining us for dinner? Or did you forget? You look...distracted." her Papa finally piped in, eyes still locked onto the man in his daughter's bed.

Oh! She had completely forgotten her dads were coming into town on business this weekend, they had planned for a dinner tonight. Just her luck.

She looked up to Finn, and she could see the apprehension in his face. He was scared to death, and for good reason, her Papa was still sending him death glares. But he looked down at her, took a deep breath and he smiled.

"His name is Finn Papa, and yes he'll be joining us. Just give us a minute to get ready."

* * *

"So Finn, how long have you been seeing our Rachel?" Hiram asked, taking a sip of his white wine.

"Um, well just a few weeks."

"We're in a class together and one evening he needed my help on his Midterm, and well it's been history ever since" she said, subtly sticking her tongue out at Finn.

"Do you have a job son?" Her papa questioned, peering at Finn as if he were a criminal.

"Um, yes sir. I'm a student, but I have work study in the school's postal office. I'm also in a band, so when we do shows that brings in money too."

Shocked at this news, Rachel looked up at her pseudo boyfriend, her eyebrow lifted. He simply shrugged at her.

"Ah, and what is your role in the band?"

"I'm the drummer, and I do vocals" he said smugly, winking over at Rachel.

"_That's_ why you did so good in that karaoke contest, you had experience too! And you accused me of cheating, you..." she paused mid-rant, noticing her fathers eying her reaction. "You are something else, you know that" she said finally, shaking her head gently and taking a sip from her water.

"Karaoke contest? You two, competed against one another?" her Papa asked.

"Yes sir, and I'm pleased to inform you that I won." Finn answered, smiling that adorable half-grin at her. In spite of herself she couldn't help but smile back, mouthing the word 'cheater'.

"You're kidding? And she didn't try to kill you, or steal your prize? Wow." Her daddy said in awe, his eyes on Finn as well as her Papa's.

"Nope, but I did end up giving her my trophy anyway" he answered, placing a hand on her skirt-clad thigh under the table, "she out-performed me and she deserved it."

Rachel's eyes locked onto his, lost in the memory of how exactly she had won that trophy. His eyes shined back at her, letting her know he was thinking about the same thing as he continued to stroke her thigh, flirting with the hem of her skirt.

"Well aren't you too just the sweetest thing, aren't they Leroy?" her daddy gushed, leaning over towards his husband. "Speaking of sweet, does anyone want dessert?"

"No" Rachel said, a little too quickly, "we'd love to dads, but we really have to go. Finn has work to do."

* * *

"You're Papa wants to kill me Rachel" he breathed between kisses, carrying her into the bedroom.

"You're being ridiculous, he's just protective is all."

"So it's ridiculous for me to think your super scary dad who almost took my hand off when he shook it wants to kill me, but it's completely logical that you thought a mouse one hundred times smaller than you wanted to kill you?"

"That was different, help me undress" she ordered, pulling him down on the bed next to her, and stripping him of his own shirt.

"No it wasn't, you're just being stubborn" he argued, taking off her shoes. "Your daddy warned me you know,_ your boyfriend, _that you were stubborn. I told him I figured that out a long time ago."

"Finn, I'm lying beneath you stripping right now, do you really want to talk about my dads?" she asked incredulously, an eyebrow raised at him.

"Actually yes he answered, unbuttoning her top and removing it. "You lied to them tonight Rachel, and you had me to lie to them for you. I'm pretty sure that goes against all kinds of ethics, don't you think?" he questioned, sliding her skirt down her body and tossing it on the floor.

Rachel ignored his comment, instead working on unfastening on Finn's belt buckle.

"Ah, your silence says it all 'honey'." he smiled down at her, helping her to unbutton his jeans then standing to kick them off. "It was wrong, but I helped you. Y_ou owe me."_

Rachel froze, her underwear halfway down her legs. "What are you saying?"

"I'm simply saying, that I think I deserve something for my loyalty, you can understand that can't you" he answered smoothly, pulling the underwear the rest of the way down, his eyes focused the junction between her thighs.

"Finn, you can't change the rules, there's only a week and a half left in the semester!" she whined as his hand came into contact with her, softly spreading her apart.

"I'm not changing the rules babe, I actually like my job. I just want one thing" he said softly, teasing her with his fingers.

"W-what is it?"

"I want you to tell me what you were hiding from me this morning."

When Rachel didn't answer, he removed his hand, laying it on her knee.

"Fine!" she cried at the loss of the sweet contact, pulling his hand back into its place. "I, this morning when I woke up, parts of you" she said, eying the bulge in his boxers purposefully, "were already awake, and I...well I might have felt it" she finished, closing her eyes at the feeling of his fingers dipping deep inside her.

"That's not all, keep going Rachel or I'll stop."

Knowing that he meant it, she clutched at his wrist to keep it in place.

"Fine, fine! It felt, good so I might have rubbed against it a few tii_mes" _she moaned as he squeezed her bundle of nerves gently, rubbing it between his fingers.

"Tell me more Rach."

"It felt really good, so I kept rubbing against it until- _Oh Finn!"_

He dipped his head to her neck, sucking on her pulse point as his fingers continued to move in her body, working her up into a frenzy.

"What do you want now babe" he breathed into her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

Unable to speak, Rachel reached over to the bed-stand to pick up the condom they had taken out earlier. Wordlessly she placed it in his hand, reaching for his boxers to push them down and off of his body finally.

Rachel gulped as his manhood sprang free, standing tall at attention for her. She gripped him in her hand, dragging her fist up and down his girth a few times before he leaned forward, placing himself between her legs, careful to avoid her still sore ankle.

Finn rippled open the condom packet, and rolled the latex onto himself, positioning his impressive tool at her entrance. He supported his weight on one hand as he gripped himself and pushed into her.

_"Oh My God!" _she cried out, her body stretching to accommodate him, filling her in a delicious way.

"Fuck, Rach" he grunted, pulling his hips back to plunge in again, then repeating the motion.

He pumped into her at a steady pace, holding onto the headboard for leverage while she clawed at his back.

She cried out, whipping her head backward as Finn continued to push into her, pushing her towards completion.

Her thighs quivered as she dug her nails into his back, moaning as he pulled almost all the way out before surging forward again, pushing her over the edge.

A few thrusts later, Finn followed her, emptying himself into the condom.

Fin rolled onto his side, avoiding her ankle, and pulled the latex off. He tied off the end and walked to the trash can to dispose of it, before returning to the bed, a new condom laying on the bed beside her.

"Wha-"

"I want to do it again" she said, reaching out to grab his manhood and pull him to her.

**_Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon, hopefully!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. **_

_****Wankiness Alert** Just re-updated to edit some typos!  
**_

"Let's go Berry, I got a date with Mr. Jose Quervo tonight." Santana announced walking into the apartment.

"Just a second San, let me grab my keys" Rachel said, adjusting her earring and turning back to walk to the key jar on her counter.

"Holy shit. You totally fucked the manslave!"

"What? Why would you think-"

"You're walking different, and you have that 'I had fantastic sex recently' look about you. Has he been here today? Why am I driving you to see him if you've already seen his giant ass?"

No one knew her as well as Santana did, there was no use in hiding it and she was dying to vent anyway. So, to heck with it.

"I haven't seen him today, but I did yesterday, and the day before, and oh my God San, he's _amazing" _she gushed, holding her keys to her heart.

"I'm so proud of you right now" Santana said, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I knew it would happen eventually."

"I should have listened to you before" Rachel admitted, leading Santana out and locking the door behind her.

"You remember that. So details Berry, how was it? I bet he was huge, the guys a monster" she said, wiggling her eyebrows at Rachel as they stepped into the elevator.

"Santana" Rachel gasped, "That's completely inappropriate to ask!" She looked down, adjusting her miniskirt, "But also very true."

Rachel giggled madly at her own admission, "But it's so much more than just that San. He's sweet, and funny, and he takes _such _good care of me both intimately and in general. He's just, the best." she smiled, her eyes shining.

"Wow, I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" Santana said mock sweetly, stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby. "So are you two dating now?"

"Well no, though he did meet my fathers and they now believe that he's my boyfriend. I supposed I'll have to clear that up at some time or other" she mused, climbing into Santana's compact car.

"Or, maybe you could stop being a stubborn ass and actually make him your boyfriend."

"Name-calling is very elementary school Santana. And that's silly, it's bad enough that I've been receiving sexual favors from him lately, I couldn't force him into a relationship."

"Do you even hear yourself half the time Berry? You're like, in love with the guy, and he clearly cares about you too."

"Santana, that's one of the most foolish things I've ever heard" Rachel whispered, fiddling with Santana's radio. "He's simply engaging in carnal activity with me as a part of this arrangement because he's a young male with a healthy libido."

"I notice you didn't deny the whole 'you being in love with him part'" Santana said softly, eying her hopeless best friend.

"Yes well, it's nonsense. Turn up here, their rehearsal space will be just a few minutes up the street." she said nonchalantly, pointing the way to Santana.

"Okay, so you don't believe that the giant has any feelings for you, but he invited you to watch his band rehearse this evening. Why do you think that is?" she asked, talking as if she were speaking to a young child.

"Probably because he wants to show off. It'll be nice to see him play on an actual set of drums, and not just beating on the counter at home."

"At home, huh? That sounds cozy, you and him singing and fake drumming _at home. _He does pretty much live there I guess." she commented, pulling up to the building.

"You know what I meant Santana, stop reading in" she scolded, pulling down the visor to check her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look, presentable?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Right, you have no feelings for him at all. You look hot, now get out my car before I'm tempted to _beat s_ome sense into you." she called, watching Rachel bounce out of her car and literally skip inside.

* * *

"Well hello there gorgeous, are you lost? I'd be glad to help you find your way" a tanned man with a mohawk called out to her as she entered the small building. He slowly made his way across to her, a cocky swagger in his step.

"Umm..."

"Speechless, just the way I like my women" he winked at her suggestively.

"Cut it out asshole, she's here to see me" a familiar voice called from behind the man, pushing him aside to reveal Finn. "Hey babe" he grinned down at her, placing a hand at the small of her back to lead her into the rehearsal room.

"Hi" she responded, beaming back at him.

"This your girlfriend Hudson? No wonder you've been dipping out on us so much lately." Puck said eying Rachel appreciatively.

The two looked to each other for a second, at a loss for words before Finn gained composure.

"No man, this is, umm, a friend from school. A good friend."

"Exactly, good friends is what we are" Rachel said, lightly punching Finn in the shoulder. "I'm Rachel Berry, future Broadway star" she announced sticking out a hand to the man, "and you are?"

"Puckerman, Puckzilla, Puckasaurus, take your pick beautiful. Play your cards right and you might be calling me Da-."

"She might be calling your mommy to come pick your teeth up if you don't stop acting like a dick" Finn cut in, shooting dirty looks at his friend and entering the room the rest of the band members waited in.

Jealous Finn was pretty hot.

"Well it was very nice to meet you Mr. Puckerman" she said, trailing behind Finn.

An attractive blonde man with slightly large lips, a brunette curly haired man, and an Asian man all looked up at them, a mixture of confusion on their faces. Even so, they made a very attractive group. She was surprised she had never heard of his band before, she assumed they would be very popular with women. The thought made Rachel clutch Finn's arm in her own.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Rachel and she's going to hang out here while we rehearse. Don't give her any crap okay, she's already got enough from Puck" he announced, leading Rachel over to the table directly in front of all the equipment.

She very much approved of the rehearsal space they had. The space was big enough to fit all of their instruments, microphones, and speakers comfortably, along with some small tables and chairs in front. They had all of the equipment up on a small raised stage, giving their rehearsals a performance feel. It was nice.

Puck rolled his eyes as the other three men nodded, shooting her soft, curious smiles.

"You just sit here and enjoy yourself" Finn said, leaning down to whisper in her ear "I know you're probably going to have notes, but please, for me, don't try to shove them down the guys' throats at the end. They might not take it so well" he smiled, avoiding her slaps.

"I thought you invited me for my expertise, expressing my opinion would be nothing but beneficial to your group" she pouted.

"I invited you to get you out of that little apartment" he said, pausing at her raised eyebrows, "not that I don't love your apartment" he amended, pecking her nose. "Now, quit hogging me so I can get to my band boss."

Finn ducked Rachel's blows, chuckling at her gasp, and walked onto the stage with his band mates. Rachel watched as he took his seat behind the drums, rolling up his sleeves and picking up his sticks.

The curly haired man on the keyboard cued for them to start, and the loud music filled the room. She'd never been the biggest fan of rock music, but as soon as she saw Finn bring his sticks down on the drum, she was sold.

He surprised her with his talent, just as he had in the karaoke contest. He had perfect rhythm, and it was obvious that he was passionate about his playing. He was pouring his whole heart into the song, something she was very familiar with. She admired it, she thought it was extremely sexy.

She made it through the first song, her eyes never leaving the drummer. But the next was worse. The first song had just been a warm up, this time he beat the drums harder, the sound reverberating throughout the room and sending a shiver up her spine. He gripped the sticks tightly in his large talented hands, moving them so quickly at times she couldn't even see them.

The pattern continued as they moved onto the next song. Finn biting his lip, sweat dripping from his brow as he assaulted the drums. Her eyes were glued to the muscles in his forearms as he pounded away the them, making her squirm in her seat. this had been a horrible idea, he knew exactly what he was doing inviting her. She was even more sure when he looked directly at her and winked, making her heart clench.

She had had enough. Rachel waited until the song was over before she stood on slightly shaky legs, clutching her bag.

"Excuse me, that was wonderful boys 'Rock on' but Finn could I see you for a second?" she stated, calmly as possible. Barely believing what she was about to do.

"Yeah, take five guys." Finn jumped down from the stage, approaching her smiling like the Cheshire cat. "What's up babe?"

"I think you know exactly what is up" she said coolly, grabbing his hand "now I need you to _show me where the bathroom is."_

"Really?" he asked, looking back at his friends to see if they were being nosy.

Rachel nodded, and Finn led them out of the rehearsal room and into the hall.

"You don't wanna go in the bathroom Rach it's kind of scary in there, but there's a little closet right here" he said, opening the door and allowing her in before closing the door behind them.

Rachel pushed Finn against the door and immediately started to work on his belt. "You're evil you know that?"

"I take it you enjoyed it" he answered smugly, running his hands down her back and gripping her ass.

She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Wrapping her hand around him and stroking until he was ready to go, she attempted to climb him before he stopped her.

"Rach wait babe, I don't have a condom."

"It's okay" she pressed, swatting his hand away and climbing up him to wrap her legs around his torso, "I'm on the pill. I'm clean, and I trust you" she added when she saw the caution in his eyes. "Now stop teasing and give me what I want Hudson" she teased, biting down on his neck.

"Okay babe, but this has to be quick or the guys are going to come looking" he breathed against her lips, turning around to brace her back against the wall, already pushing her skirt up and underwear to the side.

"Oka-_aay!"_ she moaned as he pushed into her, sliding her petite frame up the wall.

"Shit" he groaned, burying his face in her neck as he filled her again. "You feel so good Rach."

"Ooooh, Finn, God" she cried out at the new amazing feeling. She'd never not used a condom with a man before, and that alone was making her brain fuzzy with arousal. She moaned loudly when he pushed in again, a little too loudly. The guys couldn't know what they were doing, she would be mortified. He pulled back and placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, watching as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

She liked it.

Finn kept his hand in place as he drove into her again, pushing her body against the wall harder as he gave himself to her. She whined and moaned into his hand as he pushed faster, her feet digging into his back to let him know what she wanted.

If he didn't have a shirt on she would probably be drawing blood from his back. She thrashed against the wall, squeezing him with her body and letting him know she was close.

She looked down between them, past his hand to watch him slide into her bare, and it was over. She shattered around him, screaming into his palm before her body went limp in his arms, her orgasm triggering his own.

Finn rested his head in the crook of her neck while they caught their breath, then started to pull out.

"Wait, stop!" Rachel said weakly from his arms, "grab a tissue from my bag."

Finn reached around to where she had hung her bag from the door handle and dug around until he found a tissue. Knowing what she intended to use it for, he placed it beneath where their bodies were joined to catch the juices as he pulled out of her. "Did you plan this?" he asked, continuing to clean her with the tissue.

"No..." she said as he stood, pulling up his pants to refasten them. "It was, just in case."

"Sure it was, I knew you liked me" he laughed, fixing Rachel's hair so it wasn't so obvious she'd just been taken against a wall.

"You're the one who lured me here to turn me on, maybe you like me" she countered, placing a hand on her hip.

Finn placed a finger under her chin, holding her prisoner in his gaze "Maybe you're right."

Rachel didn't want to move, she wanted to remain in the post orgasmic bliss, lost in the gentle amber eyes. She knew it had to end sometime though. All of this would end soon enough, she couldn't let herself get comfortable.

"We should get back out there, I'd hate for Puck to come looking for us" she said gently, turning her head from his touch. She grabbed her bag and opened the door, revealing none other than Puck himself.

"Dude, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend?" he questioned, looking between the two of them.

"She's not man, I was just showing her around and stuff" he answered, making Rachel's heart break a little.

"Whatever" he shrugged, wrapping an arm around Finn's shoulders. "I got big news Huddy. Remember those chicks from our last gig, the hot blonde groupies? One of them just tweeted me, they want to get together tomorrow night; just me, you, the twins and their _twins" _he said, fondling imaginary breasts on hischest. What do you say bro? You in?"

_**Thanks for Reading! Feel free to review!**_

_**I'll be updating soon hopefully!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

Finn looked to Rachel as the question hung in the air, gauging her response.

"Come on dude! I need my wing man" Puck pleaded, turning Finn around to face him.

"I, uh..." Finn stuttered, still looking at her, while she finally composed herself.

"I know a sure thing when I see it, and these chicks are down for whatever bro."

It was the moment she had been waiting for, she knew it was inevitable. She was going to be a grown up about it.

"Why are you looking at me, I can't tell you what to do. If you want to go, you should."

"Correction, if _I _want him to go he should. And I do" Puck said, still looking at Finn intently.

"Right. Well I'd love to stay for the rest of you guys rehearsal, but I really need to be getting back. I completely forgot I have...stuff" she mumbled.

"Wait, don't you need me to drive you home?" Finn asked, stepping toward her.

"No, no you stay here and rehearse. I'm going to get a taxi, I'll talk to you later Finn. It was lovely to meet you Mr. Puckerman."

She turned on her heel to get out of that small building, ignoring Finn's call. She had to get out, it felt like the walls were caving in on her. Rachel took a deep breath as she reached the outside, and hailed the very first taxi she saw.

Jumping inside and giving the driver her address, she pulled her knees to herself trying not to cry as the cab drove her home.

* * *

The next evening Rachel decided to rehearse her heart out in the private room at school. She hadn't been practicing as much the closer they got to exams, and to be honest she got pretty disheartened since she still hadn't heard anything about her audition. She knew that those things took time, but still. She was used to the disappointment, but that didn't make it hurt any less. So she sang, she sang her heart out until her throat got dry, reminding her of that fateful night she found Finn.

Quickly deciding she was done Rachel grabbed all of her things and exited the building. She stood on the curb a few minutes, waiting for a taxi before she decided to take a look at her phone. She had ignored Finn's calls last night, and this afternoon. Now she saw that she'd received three text messages from him while she had been practicing.

_Hey Rach, what's going on?_

_Did you not pay your phone bill or something, is that why I haven't heard from you?_

_If you didn't pay your phone bill you couldn't respond to that anyway. That was dumb._

Rachel smiled at his messages, but wouldn't reply. He had big plans for tonight, and she had no right to intrude. Before she could tuck her phone into her bag it started to vibrate, a number she wasn't familiar with calling.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, I'm calling for a Ms. Rachel Berry." _a professional, male voice said on the other end.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"_This is William Schuester from The Purple Playhouse, I'm calling in regard to your audition for Chicago."_

"Oh, thank you for calling sir." she stuttered out stupidly, nearly dropping her phone into the street.

"_We were very impressed with your audition, and we would like for you to come back in next week if possible. Nothing is set in stone yet, but if everything goes well, you will very likely be our Roxie." _

"I will most certainly be there sir, thank you so so much" she cried, trying to reign in her excitement and not doing a very good job.

"_Great, I'll email you the portion of the script we want you to read and the track, along with details for when to come in. Take care Ms. Berry. Goodbye."_

Rachel hung up her phone and jumped up into the air! Her victory dance had the benefit of attracting a cab drivers attention and they pulled up to where she was.

She climbed in and gave the driver her address, then pulled out her phone to call Finn with the big news.

But she couldn't. He was probably getting ready for his date right about now, she hadn't received a text for a while. The thought ruined her joy, and she tossed the phone into her bag.

There was no one to call, aside from her dads who were bound to ask about Finn, she was not about to go there. And Santana was working tonight. But she was determined to be happy, this was a big deal for her and she was going to celebrate, if all by herself.

"Excuse me sir" she called up to the taxi diver "could we make a stop at the store where they sell liquor?"

* * *

Rachel laid in bed, staring at the designs in her ceiling. She had never noticed how interesting they were before. She rolled over to tell her pillow about it, and was assaulted by the scent of Finn in her nostrils. Overwhelmed by smell of him on her pillow, she pulled it closer to her, burying her face in it, and inhaling as much as she could. When she had sniffed, and rubbed for long enough, the smell was barely there anymore. Disappointed, she picked up her phone and dialed a pizza parlor, and a laundromat before finally getting him.

_"Hello?"_

"Finny! Finnosaurus, Finnzilla, Finnyman" she mused, recalling his funny friends nicknames. "I like Finnosaurus, it's like a dinosaur, and you're really big like a dinosaur. Really big" she slurred, dropping the pillow.

"_Rach-"_

_"_But dinosaurs are mean and scary, not cuddly and sweet. I know! You can be Barney!" she squealed.

"A_re you drunk?_"

"Noooo Barney, I just feel good" she giggled into the phone. "You left your Finn smell on my pillow, but I sniffed it all. I want you to come put it back, but you're on a date" she said.

"_Rachel, I_-"

"Are you having fun with the twins" she asked, bringing a hand up to cup her own breast. "I thought you liked my twins."

_"You know I do Rach."_

"Then why did you go out with the blonde tramps?"

_I didn't go Rach, I was at home. But I'm in my car now, on my way to see my favorite girl."_

Rachel grinned at his words, "are you coming to see me?"

_"How did you know?"_

She giggled madly into the phone "I never told you this, but I'm a little bit psychic. Remember I told you that I had Roxie in the bag, they were definitely gonna call? I got my callback today Barney" she sang in perfect pitch, even though she was completely inebriated.

_"Oh my God Rachel, that's amazing!_" he cried. _"Also explains why you got super drunk, I guess you were celebrating_?"

"I was" she said smugly, "Me, my drinks, and my Finn pillow."

"_Okay_" he chuckled at her proud listing, "_well I'll be there really soon to join the party okay_?"

"Okay Barney."

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?"

"Rach, it's me open up" Finn answered.

"What's the password?" she asked playfully.

Knowing he was going to get nowhere, Finn found the spare key and opened up the door himself, putting the key back before he closed the door.

"Oh my God Finn, how did you do that?" she squealed, standing from her place on the couch. She was in nothing but a tiny pair of underwear, her hair was tousled wildly, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were bright and shiny.

"Shit, Rachel?" he stuttered, frozen in place at the door.

"You're like magic Finn" she gushed, stumbling over to him "but I already knew that."

"Rachel, where are your clothes?" he asked, catching her as she fell into his chest.

"You said you liked my twins, so they wanted to be out to say hello when you came" she announced, leaning to whisper in his ear "I think they like you too."

She turned around, placing his hands firmly on her breasts and started to walk them toward the couch, him waddling behind her.

"That's awesome babe, but I really think you should put a shirt on" he said, looking at anything but the scantily clad beauty to keep himself from popping up.

Rachel paused, turning around to face him again. "I like that" she whispered, smiling.

"You like what?"

"Babe, babe." she giggled, slipping her hands into his back pockets.

"You like that huh?"

Rachel nodded, "You can be Barney, and I'll be babe. We both have B names, it's romantic" she cooed, leaning her head against his chest.

Finn removed her hands from his pockets and spun her around, nudging her towards the bedroom. "I like that, but let's go get you in some clothes babe."

"No, I want another drink" she cried, taking off surprisingly fast towards her kitchen counter.

Finn eyed the open bottle of white vodka, sitting next to the also open brown tequila. More was definitely not a good idea.

"Rachel!" he called, causing her to turn just as she lifted the shot she had poured. In her surprise, she spilled the shot, dropping the plastic glass in her sink. Rachel turned to watch the drink go down the drain.

"Thief!" she yelled, pointing her finger at it. She picked up the plastic shot cup and attempted to pour herself some more.

"Oh no babe, I think you've had enough" Finn said, scooping the stubborn woman into his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

"No Finn! I...are you going to put your smell back on my pillows?" she asked, changing moods super quick.

"Yeah babe."

"Then I don't want to get dressed, let's both be naked" she declared as he set her down on the bed. She immediately reached for his pants to help him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Rach" he said, allowing her to strip him in spite of his words.

Rachel stopped her actions, poking Finn in his now bare chest. "You're supposed to call me babe. I want to get naked and we can-"

"No babe" he stopped her, pulling back the blanket and laying the naked woman down. "Not tonight, you're drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you." he said, cursing his own good conscience and climbing in beside her.

"But Finnnnn, please?" she cried, throwing her bare leg over his hip.

"I thought I was Barney, and you said Barney was cuddly and sweet. I think we should cuddle" he said smoothly.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked timidly, fingering his chest.

"If you want me to."

"I always want you to" she said softly, looking into his eyes. "You're my favorite too."

Finn smiled, his heart swelling with affection for her.

"But only if you want to..."

"I do babe" he answered, placing a kiss on her hair. "I never do anything I don't want to do with you. Except maybe sitting through all those chick flicks and having to take your pop quizzes after. That's love right there."

Finn stopped, the conviction of his own words washing over him as the brunette snuggled even closer to his side.

"Love?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Oh Barney" she sighed, "I love you too. Will you sing your song for me?"

Finn wrapped his arms tight around her, burying his face in her hair as he started to sing.

_"I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_and a kiss from me to you._

_Won't you say you love me too."_

**_Thanks for the read, hope you enjoyed!_**

**_I should be updating soon! Feel free to review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**_

_**It's been a fun ride guys, thanks for all of your support on this story! **_

A loud beeping sound, accompanied by a nudge woke Rachel from her slumber.

Finn had been waking her up every so often to make her drink water, take a few aspirin and throw up once. Looking back, she had no idea why she thought it would be a good idea to get drunk. Given, she didn't realize that her tolerance would be so low, but it still was a horrible idea. Especially since she remembered everything that had happened, most importantly the one thing that she wished she could take back.

_I love you Barney._

She meant it, she had meant it for quite some time but had been too afraid to embrace it. He had said it back, but she was a drunk mess. Of course he would say it back to her, he would've probably said anything to keep her calm and get her to sleep, he's such a nice guy.

She's not even sure why she said it, it's not like he actually said that he loved her first. He'd _implied_ that he had love for her. And maybe he does, in the friendly kind of way, it's normal to love people that you spend a large amount of time with.

She knows that he doesn't mean it the same way that she does though. When all of this is over, he's going to walk away, all she could do was enjoy it while it lasted.

All morning she had stayed silent, pretending that she felt too bad to speak, or that she was still half asleep. Now that the headache had pretty much completely gone and the sunlight was pouring insistently through the window, she couldn't exactly pretend anymore.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, or should I still call you babe?" Finn asked, yawning beside her.

"Shut up" she groaned, burying her head under the pillow.

"How do you feel?"

"A lot better, thank you."

Rachel sat up, stretching the fatigue out of her naked limbs. Some part of her mind had registered her lack of clothing throughout the morning, but she only just now really thought about it. A quick glance over at her partner and she realized that he too was still naked.

Finn rose from his side of the bed and started towards the door. "Do you want some coffee, or do you think you can handle it right now?"

"Yes please, black."

And off he went, into her kitchen completely nude. It was so, domestic. And extremely attractive.

Rachel got up to grab her night robe, but quickly dropped it in favor of participating in the domesticity. Finn was standing at the counter, putting the filter into the coffee maker as she came to stand beside him.

"Are you hungry? I make fantastic omelets you know" she commented, remembering the last time he'd stayed over and she made them breakfast. He'd almost made her write down the recipe for him, but quickly realized that would mean he'd have to learn how to cook something besides grilled cheese.

"That sounds awesome babe."

Rachel set to work, taking the ingredients out of her refrigerator as Finn moved about getting the coffee together. She just couldn't get over how comfortable it all was.

Soon the coffee was ready, and the omelets were being put on plates.

"Would you like to have breakfast in bed?" she asked, picking up the trays. "I never get to use these."

"Sure thing, boss" he answered, setting the food on the trays and carrying them into the bedroom.

* * *

"This is nice. And the omelets were freaking amazing, again" he said, licking the last remnants off of his fork.

Rachel chuckled at him "I'm surprised you could even taste it, you pretty much inhaled it all."

Finn stuck his tongue out at her as he collected the trays and carried them back to the kitchen. He returned to the room, and the look on his face immediately told her that it was time. They had been playing house all morning, but the previous night was bound to come up. She knew that the only way to preserve herself would be to diffuse it, quick.

Finn propped himself up on his elbow beside her. "So, last night-"

"I know Finn, I wanted to apologize." She took a deep breath, and launched into the speech she'd been piecing together all morning. "I behaved immaturely, and I'm so embarrassed. I never do anything like that, I suppose it was the excitement over the callback, and the stress of finals that influenced me. I hate that I pulled you into my mess as well. I hope that my outburst didn't prevent you from having the evening that you had originally planned for yourself."

"I hadn't planned anything Rach, I was just going to stay home or come see you anyway."

She bit back a smile at his words. "Even so, I'm sorry that you had to see that side of me. I was told at my first party in high school that I was a 'clingy, overly lovey' kind of drunk. I realize that I behaved as such last night, and for that I'm sorry. I was, out of my element, but I hope that none of that will make things awkward between us."

Finn stared at her silently throughout her speech. He could see her eyes darting down while she spoke, she was fidgeting with the blanket at her sides, and she kept blinking. It was obvious that she was embarrassed, but he knew she had meant everything that she had said last night. He had meant it when he said that he loved her too. He hadn't really realized it completely until then, but it was crystal clear to him now. He wasn't sure why they were playing this game, but he knew from weeks and weeks of experience, that he would let her have her way.

"Nah Rach, don't be sorry. It's not awkward, you were actually pretty cute. And funny, I can't say that I've ever been called Barney before" he grinned as she rolled over and buried her face in her pillow to hide. "Does it smell like me? I tried really hard to put my Finn smell back last night."

"Ohhh my God, I can't believe you just brought that up!" she moaned, lifting her head from her pillow to hit him with it.

"Just wanted to make sure I did my job" he said smugly, tickling her sides.

Rachel laughed loudly, trying to hold his hands away before she flipped them over caging him with her tiny frame.

"You did. But then again, I think there was something else I requested last night that went undone." Rachel bent to place a kiss to the side of his neck, allowing her hands to roam his upper body.

"Yeah? I don't think I remember."

Rachel smiled against his collarbone, dragging her tongue along it before biting down. She could feel him start to stir beneath her, so she slid down lower.

"Allow me to remind you." She lowered her head, licking his nipple before taking it between her teeth and gently biting. Rachel laved her tongue all over his chest, sucking and biting where she pleased, while he held tightly to her sides. The more she worked the harder she could feel him against her. Needing to be closer, she lifted herself and slid down until she was kneeling between his legs.

She ran her hands up his inner thighs, tracing random patterns with her fingertips as his hardness stared at her, stretching and growing even larger under her heated gaze. It was as if it were calling out to her, begging for her, and she couldn't resist it. She leaned forward, looking up to lock eyes with him as she took him into her mouth.

"Holy shit" he cried, his hands flying down to tangle in her hair.

Rachel smiled against his skin as she lowered her head, she dragged her tongue up the length of him, swirling it around the tip before ducking down again, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth.

Finn worked wonders in more ways than one, and before him she never knew how pleasurable oral sex could be. It was even more of a shock when she realized how much it turned her on to perform it on him.

All of a sudden, she felt a pull on her shoulders as Finn lifted her up. He rolled them over so that he was lying on top of her, nestled between her thighs as his eyes bore down on her.

"I want you."

Rachel nodded her assent as Finn lowered his hips, joining their bodies. He pushed in as far as he could, making her arch her back against the bed and dig her hands into the sheets beside her. She cried out as he pushed forward again, reaching up to grip his shoulder.

He caught her hand, then the other, lacing their hands together on either side of her head as he started to move again. He dipped his head down, melding his lips to hers in a passionate kiss before he pulled back, then pushed in slowly.

Rachel melted under his touch, completely compliant with whatever he wanted as he continued to thrust into her. He raised his head, looking down into her eyes as he moved, every thrust full of meaning, full of longing, full of passion.

They were making love.

The slow, deep rhythm continued until finally they tumbled over the edge, completely spent in the others arms.

* * *

Rachel dressed herself, feeling fresh and revived after a much needed shower, but still uneasy.

What had just happened between them had been, intense. Intense wasn't even the word. Her whole body had been on fire, burning from the inside out. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from the feelings, and she was so emotionally fragile that she knew he could crush her with just the simplest word. Even so, as terrifying as that was, it had felt right. She felt loved, cherished, and safe.

She was sure it was just a fantasy though. Today would be their last day together, it was bound to set off triggers in her mind. Heighten everything for her. As much as she wanted to lose herself in it, live in her little fantasy world with him all day, she knew that in the end it would only hurt her more. The fall would only be that much worse.

Rachel stepped out of her bathroom to find a fully clothed Finn sitting at the edge of her bed, toying with his phone.

"Hey. I was thinking, I could run get some movies or something, like actual good movies, and we could just hang around all day watching them, pretending to study. And take breaks to do, other stuff" he suggested, standing from the bed and walking to her.

"Well I-"

"Or if you don't like that, I guess I could get one of the movies that you like. I'll even pick up some of your favorite snacks if you want boss."

Rachel took a deep breath, steeling her resolve as she spoke the final words. "You don't have to call me boss anymore Finn, tomorrow is our final exam. You're no longer bound to me."

"Oh."

"Which is why I think I should actually start studying, you know how trying Professor Sylvester's tests are. Maybe you should too." she offered, looking down at her feet. "Are you ready for it?"

Finn stared at her thoughtfully before shaking his head, "I don't know."

"Well we can't have that. You go ahead home and start studying, I can't have your failure on my conscience. I'm giving you your freedom early, a gift I suppose."

He took a step towards her, placing a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to him. "Is that what you want Rachel?"

Looking anywhere but at him Rachel nodded, biting her lip. Finn dropped his hand, biting back his pain at the small woman in front of him before he grabbed his keys from her bedside table.

"Okay. It was a pleasure working with you Ms. Berry, maybe I'll see you around."

She followed him to the front door, standing in the doorway to watch him leave. She continued to stare as he waved to her from the elevator, then the doors closed, leaving her alone.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, and turned to her apartment. It felt strangely empty now that Finn was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. Her heart seized as the thought hit her, he really wasn't coming back.

Of all the disappointments that she had suffered from men in the past, and all of the rejection she had faced from directors, and casting supervisors, none of it compared to what she was feeling now. And the worst part was not knowing, never knowing how he actually felt about her, she had been too afraid to ask.

Finn made her smile like no one else ever had. He made her so happy, he made her laugh, he took the time out to genuinely know her and he balanced out her insanity. Looking back on all that they had been through, she finally let herself realize she really truly did love Finn Hudson, she needed him. And she'd just let him walk right out her door.

Rachel snatched up her keys and ran out, slamming the door behind her and barreling towards the elevator. She pressed the button, but quickly became impatient and took off instead for the stairs, running as fast as her legs would carry her. She finally made it to the lobby floor, and saw a familiar broad back about to walk out.

"Finn!"

He turned at her voice, eyebrows quirked up as she made her way towards him.

"What if I told you that I meant it...what I said last night?" she questioned, her eyes piercing into his.

"Which part?"

He knew what she meant, but he needed to hear it and she needed to say it.

"That, I love you."

"I'd say that I love you too."

The genuineness shined in his eyes when he spoke, making her heart squeeze in her chest and her lungs fill with air.

"Well" she said, taking a step closer to toy with the hem of his shirt "I just realized that my Dads still think that you're my boyfriend. I would hate to have to break their...well, my Daddy's heart. Unless..." she looked up to Finn as he studied her.

"Is that an order, are you trying to prolong our arrangement? he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, absolutely not. I want it to be real. But if you don't, I mean if you aren't-"

Finn cut her off, lifting her into the air and planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"It's always been real Rachel, always" he said, capturing her lips with his again.

_**The End!**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading! I really hope that you enjoyed! **_


End file.
